Voltage regulators are used to provide a stable power supply voltage independent of load impedance, input voltage variations, temperature, and time. A low dropout (LDO) voltage regulator is a type of voltage regulator that can provide a low dropout voltage, i.e., a small input-to-output differential voltage, thus allowing the LDO regulator to maintain regulation with small differences between input voltage and output voltage. LDO regulators are used in a variety of applications in electronic devices to supply power. For example, LDO regulators are commonly used in battery-operated consumer devices. Thus, an LDO regulator may be used, for example, in a mobile device such as a smartphone to deliver a regulated voltage from a battery power supply to various components of the mobile device.